


Reconciliation

by Sheason2000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Incest, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheason2000/pseuds/Sheason2000
Summary: Joseph wants to apologize to Valmeris but with how prickly the man can be drastic measures are required.





	Reconciliation

Silence.

Tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Two brothers looking at each other, one awkward the other glaring daggers.

"So...you decided to grace me with your radiant precense do you?" The younger one sneered over his tea, eyes narrowed. The elder brother sighed, sipping his coffee before speaking up. "Valmeris please. Don't let the things our parents said color me so poorly. They wanted to drive us apart and hurt us bo-"

"Oh yes I'm sure it was _sooo_ hard to be praised and lorded for being a shining example all should strive to while your so called 'dear brother' was punished for even a slight slip up talking to someone. Do not dare trying to compare what you went through to how they treated me!!! They _killed_ my first ever love!" Hands where slammed down on the table, tea spilling onto the floor. "They had him killed while the city gossiped about how mr golden boy fucked anything that moved without even an eyelashed batted!!!! **HOW DARE YOU!**" Valmeris screamed, tears welling up in his eyes.

Joseph winced, standing and going to his brother. "Valmeris....please...I don't claim to suffer as much as you...they tore you down, stole the light from your eyes and made you into a shallow shell of yourself...I want to make that right. I want to make up for all the years I sat by and did nothing while they ground you into the dirt and broke your heart." As he spoke he moved closer, his voice dropping to a slower soothing purr and his hands rested on Vals waist. The younger noble turned a faint shade of pink, looking up at his brother. The man was one of the new people taller then him and by a few inches no less. "J-....Joseph...what are y-"

"Shh. Let me make things up to you." Lips were suddenly on Vals own and he froze.

Joseph was....

His _brother _was...

Hands pulled him closer and against any sense of rationality Valmeris found himself kissing back, arms around his neck. Joseph slowly edged Valmeris back against the table before pushing him onto it and then pulling back close, the kiss taking on a more lustful feel as the taller mans hands ran along his brothers body. Valmeris groaned softly, not even noticing as his legs hooked around Josephs waist, far too absorbed in the way it felt having him steadily grind against him until they were both straining the fabric of their pants. The elder brother kissed down Vals chest, undoing dress shirt buttons as he did until he reached his pants, pulling them down and freeing Vals cock.

At this point Valmeris seemed to fully realise what they were doing and shoved at Josephs head. "We can't do this we're brothe- Ahhhnnngh~ Joseph~" Joseph taking Vals cock into his mouth to base and sucked hard, waiting for Valmeris to try another far weaker attempt to tell him how horriblely scandalous this was before bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. The younger brother quickly fell apart into soft mewls and moans, one hand tangled in light brown hair, hips twitching up into the tight wet heat around his length. "Haaaaahh J-Joseeeph~ oooh oh god mmmff~" He clapped one hand over his mouth only to whine when Joseph pulled back. "No no no. None of that. It's be so long since I've heard your voice and you sound so sweet falling apart. Let me hear you." Only when Valmeris removed his hand did Joseph resume sucking him off, relishing the sounds of pleasure it earned him.

Valmeris felt a tightening in his gut and he gripped at Josephs hair with a keen before the other man pulled off making Val whine. "Hush now. I want to savor this and make it up to you properly. I know you can hold out for me right?" Val nodded, biting his lip. "Mm good. So good for me, beau et parfait juste pour moi." The elder brother fished a small bottle of oil his pocket and coated three fingers, slipping two inside and thrusting them slowly making Val whine. "I'm not going to break!" Joseph chuckled. "Fine fine. I didn't take you for once who prefered the stretch"

Still, he didn't waste any more time, shedding his own clothes and coating his prick in the oil before claiming Valmeris in a deep kiss, pressing into him slowly, both of them groaning as Joseph hilted himself inside Val. After a few moments for both to adjust Joseph started steadily rolling his hips against Valmeris, setting a slower more sensual pace that had tingles running through them both. The kiss matched it with a languid but passionate battle of teeth tongue and lips, Valmeris being utterly claimed by his brother.

Things blurred for them both, lost in their shared haze of sex and pleasure and unspoken apologies. At some point they had moved to Vals bed, the pace picking up as Joseph whispered praise and affection into his ear, fucking his bother into the mattress and relishing every loud cry or moan he could force from him. Who knew his dear prude brother would so adore being fucked until he screamed. Valmeris meanwhile was lost in ecstasy, eyes rolling and head lolled back, his dick dripping precum onto his stomach in a sticky puddle. Nothing else mattered in those moments to them but each other, their sounds filling the room until they both fell over that edge together, Joseph buried to the hilt as they kissed.

When the last waves of pleasure ebbed into a warm afterglow Joseph finally pulled out, rolling to the side and pulling Val against him. ".....so....apology accepted?" Valmeris groaned. "Don't even start.........but yes..." Joseph kissed Val softly and smiled. "I'm glad. Je t'aime." "....Je t'aime...." A soft grumble and a snicker from Joseph before he pulled the blankets over them and they drifted


End file.
